


Movie Wars Magica

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Rebellion Story, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Kouta awakens to a world where he and his sister were taken in by the Kaname Family. He soon finds that he isn't the only one suddenly having connections to girls, as Kaito, Mitsuzane, Takatora, and the others all find themselves with these connections. Little do any of them know that in the midst of this confusion, an old foe teams up with a cosmic Witch to end all of time.
Relationships: Itzli the Oblivion Witch & Megahex, Kazuraba Kouta & Kaname Madoka, Kumon Kaito & Sakura Kyouko, Kureshima Mitsuzane & Miki Sayaka, Kureshima Takatora & Akemi Homura, Tomoe Mami & Hase Ryouji





	1. Prolog im Himmel 2015

Space. It was a vast frontier for the organism. So many life forms to absorb, so little time. The new world it had landed on was different. The area seemed warped in a different plane of space. It didn't matter to it though. In the end, any life form would be absorbed into the embrace that is Megahex.

Except for this one, it seemed. For all its worth, Megahex's attempt to absorb the brain-like monster wasn't working. He tried using multiple copies to try and grab it, only for them to be blasted away. Megahex took a while to analyse the thought process of this new opponent.

The memories of this monster were… interesting to Megahex. They weren't that of a blobby brain, but rather of a young girl. A young girl and what seemed to be sad memories of her friends. Friends who fell over dead as monsters like the brain emerged. And standing in the middle of these memories were feelings of rage towards a cat with long bunny-line ears. All he knows is one thing:

"I wish the Incubators would just disappear from this world forever!"

A demand. Whatever this girl said, it wound up causing these cats to disappear from her world. He then saw her world freeze over and eventually disappear among the stars. This is something that, as a cosmic being, he is all too familiar with: heat death. And that's when the girl despaired and became the brain monster that he saw before him.

" **I assure you, you will never worry about that if you become one with Megahex. I will promise to bring an end to the heat death.** " Megahex told the monster. He took a while to translate the wails and screeches.

" _How can you ensure heat death's demise? Not even the Incubators are able to fully stop it._ " It said.

"… **Simple. The heat death is inevitable.** _ **Time**_ **is our enemy, not the heat death. Join with me, and we will destroy the heat death by ending time itself!** " Megahex said. The Oblivion Witch stayed silent for a few moments before finally saying:

" _Very well. We shall succeed where the Incubators failed._ " Itzli said.

* * *

**Kamen Rider x Puella Magi**

**Madoka & Gaim: **

**Movie Wars Magica**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Kouta awoke to the sound of a cheery girl and the curtains being ripped open.

"G-Gah!" Kouta rushed up from the bed and looked over to see a pink-haired girl he had never seen before.

"W-who are you?" Kouta asked her.

"Huh? Don't you recognize me? I'm your little sister, Madoka!" Madoka said. For a moment, Kouta was about to question her. However, Kouta had a headache as he began to remember the day he found out his parents were killed in a car crash. He recalled a family portrait of himself and Akira. Soon, four figures began to fade into the picture. A three-year old with white hair, a businesswoman, a bespectacled man, and lastly, the girl herself. Kouta shook his head.

"I… I remember now. Sorry, must have had a lapse in memory, eheh…" Kouta patted Madoka on the head as she smiled.

* * *

Kaito awoke, his heart racing as he checked his face. Thankfully, his face being violently grabbed by his father was just a nightmare. Kaito allowed at least one tear to come out before he quickly wiped it away.

"So, you got a bad dream too, huh?" Kaito turned to see a tall girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. He just looked at her for a moment before his mind flashed. He never recalled the time his parents attended what amounted to a cult until today. All he remembered about it though was that the red haired girl was someone he met when his parents committed suicide and left him in the orphanage

"Hmph. So what if I did, Kyouko?" Kaito asked her. Kyouko simply grinned.

"Well, I can't blame ya. You're just lucky your parents didn't have the courtesy to burn down the house." Kyouko's smile faded as she sighed. "So, are we gonna do some dancin' or what? Those punks at Raid Wild need a good beatin'." Kyouko said. Kaito nodded.

"Yeah. Time to herd the sheep." Kaito said.

* * *

"Get away from me." Mitsuzane said to the blue-haired girl following him.

"Oh come on! We're basically siblings with how close we are! Just walk me to the gate at the very least!" Sayaka told him. Mitsuzane had a hard time remembering her, though his memories of maintaining a double life have been muddled with memories of her involvement in both those lives.

"If I get caught with you, my brother will find out about my involvement with the Beat Riders." Mitsuzane calmly said.

"Geez! You're no fun, Micchy!" Sayaka skipped along to keep up with Mitsuzane. "Besides, you're on the Beat Riders Hotline! How can anyone _not_ notice you?" Sayaka said.

"Parting the hair slightly helps." Mitsuzane muttered. As Sayaka followed Mitsuzane, all he could think of was how this didn't seem right.

* * *

This didn't seem right, Takatora thought. No one would have been able to have snuck into Yggdrasil Tower undetected. He marched forward to where this supposed rogue went: his office. Why his office though? All he keeps there that's important was his Sengoku Driver, and only _he_ can wear it. He slapped on the Genesis Driver, just to be on the safe side. His fingers in his pocket, just feeling the small detailing of the Melon Energy Lockseed. Just then, he stopped.

Ryoma wasn't done working on either the Genesis Driver _or_ the Energy Lockseeds. He pulled it out and looked at it.

" _So… You noticed._ " A female's voice entered his mind as the hallway he was in suddenly blackened. When the lights came back on, he was in his office where he could see a woman with long black hair, dressed in a black gown. She turned around and looked to Takatora. " _You know that there is something amiss with your world's timeline._ " She said.

"… Who are you?" Takatora held the Melon Energy Lockseed, ready to press the button. She chuckled.

" _Well, I guess you can just call me a demon. A demon who has just as much questions as you do._ " She said.


	2. Rückkehr ins Leben

"So… How do you want to begin?" Takatora asked the red-lipped woman standing before him.

"I want to start by asking who you are." The demon asked.

"Kureshima Takatora. I'm the overseer of Yggdrasil." He said. "And you, demon?"

"My name is Akemi Homura… Now, explain to me why we're in Zawame and not Mitakihara." She asked.

"Mitakihara? You mean that town that was washed away in 2011?" Takatora asked. There was an uncomfortable air of silence before Homura spoke up.

"… What?"

"Yggdrasil was assigned to transport and make a refugee town for the denizens of Mitakihara City after a huge storm destroyed it. I stepped in and offered this town as a place to retreat to." Takatora said.

"That's… not possible. I was in Mitakihara… It was normal… It…" Homura hyperventilated. Then she shook her head. "Of course. Your timeline would line up with our timeline." Homura said.

"What do you mean?" Takatora asked.

"To put simply, you and I are from two different timelines. In _your_ timeline, yes, a storm _did_ destroy Mitakihara… But in _mine_ , it was averted. I suspect the same thing happened with Zawame. In my timeline, it was destroyed, but in yours, it's still around." Homura placed her index finger onto her chin as she tilted her head. "Ah yes, I _do_ remember that we took a field trip to the Zawame Forest." Homura said. Takatora stumbled back until he fell over onto a chair.

"W-what?" Takatora asked. Homura chuckled and swished back her long ebony hair before her gown glowed purple and changed into her Mitakihara school uniform. "You're a student!?"

"Indeed. I suppose you'll be more familiar with the term Magical Girl?" Homura smirked.

"That… that's impossible." Takatora said.

"According to our teacher during the trip, Zawame used to be a city before a forest grew into it around 2014." Homura stopped. She closed her eyes as flashes of a battle that took place in the forest. "Yes… I think I'm starting to understand what's going on here." Homura turned around. "I thank you, Takatora. I realized just who is to blame for the merger." Homura said. She walked off and jumped out of a window before transforming back into her gown and flying away on black magpie wings.

"W-wait!" Takatora ran out and shouted. When it became apparent that she would ignore his words, Takatora slammed his fist onto the table.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Mitsuzane walked out in an orderly fashion. When he was outside the gate of his school, he ran off and took off his blazer. Mitsuzane was smart enough to wear a shirt when switching between the school blazer and his Beat Rider jacket. What he wasn't smart enough for was spotting surprise tackles.

"Micchy!" Sayaka tackled him and held him.

"L-let go!" Mitsuzane said.

"Nah, I'm not letting ya go that easily!" Sayaka gripped tighter and even rubbed her face against his shoulder.

"P-please…" As Mitsuzane said that, Sayaka let go.

"Aw aright. But only because you asked." Sayaka booped Mitsuzane on the nose.

"Explain to me something. How come you're so touchy feely towards me?" Mitsuzane asked.

"I dunno. Guess it might be because we're so close." Sayaka shrugged.

" _How_ are we close? My father hasn't been known to have people as free-spirited as you be so close that we could be considered siblings. I'm not even that close with Team Gaim." Mitsuzane said.

"Well… Well…" Sayaka stretched her arms.

"In fact, from what I remember, you are _barely_ involved in my life whatsoever. How did we even meet?" Mitsuzane asked.

"Well... Um… Oh, yeah! You were looking for some new CDs for the Beat Riders, right? I was the gal who hooked you up! Finding rare beats is my thing, after all." Sayaka chuckled.

"…" Mitsuzane simply sneered. "No. I wasn't. The Beat Riders load their songs onto a Player Pass which they install onto specially built stages. We don't need CDs, and quite frankly, I wouldn't be buying them, since my family can easily track the money back to me. I can obviously tell you're lying to me now." Mitsuzane began to think about his past. Yep, definitely no involvement of Sayaka… In fact, there was barely any moment in his life where Sayaka was a part of his life. "Who are you, really? A spy?" Mitsuzane asked.

"No. I'm just an ordinary girl." Sayaka sat down on the rim of a water fountain. As the water rippled, Mitsuzane could see the reflection of her body shift for a brief moment into what seemed to be a mermaid in a knight's armor. "Well, as ordinary as I could get."

* * *

"Hase!" Kaito called out to the leader of Raid Wild.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm comin'." Hase walked onto his team's stage, his Matsubokkuri Lockseed in one hand and two Sunflower Lockseeds in the other. Kaito simply looked to Hase and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph…" Kaito looked to him.

"What's so funny?" Hase asked. He noticed Kyouko standing behind Kaito. "What? You decided to bring your girlfriend along?"

"W-what!? Hey! Watch your tongue, punk!" Kyouko shouted to him. Kaito simply held his hand up.

"Relax, Kyouko. This battle will be over soon." Kaito took out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. Hase smirked and placed his own Driver on his waist.

"Henshin." The two said as they popped open their Lockseeds.

**BANANA!**

**MATSUBOKKURI!**

The two locked on the Lockseeds onto the Driver ( **LOCK ON!** ) and cut them open.

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! STRIKE IN THE SHADOWS!**

The two Riders transformed and rushed to each other. Kaito slashed across Hase's helmet with his Banaspear, though he took a nasty stab to the gut by Hase's spear. Kaito reeled back and screamed. He clutched onto his wound. He looked to it. It was just a normal stab… it didn't pierce his armor… so why react the way he reacted?

He could imagine a broken tip piercing the very same wound. Red lightning pouring from the wound. He stumbled as Hase leaned on his spear.

" **Well look at that! You're pretty beat for a Beat Rider. Let me finish ya off!** " Hase ran forward towards Kaito.

"Look out!" Kyouko leaped into the air and pulled out her Soul Gem. Her clothes changed into her magical girl outfit and blocked Hase's spear with her own.

" **Hey! No interference! Why don't you pick on some Inves instead?** " Hase popped open the two Sunflower Lockseeds and summoned two low-class Inves from the zipper-like Cracks. Kyouko and Hase pushed spears as Kyouko focused on the two Inves. As they Inves ran to her, Kyouko swung her spear, breaking apart into a series of segments connected by a chain. The blade of her spear ran through the two Inves as she essentially whipped them. She then stabbed one of them with her spear. It came right through and it took a simple moment before the Inves blew up from the attack. Kaito simply looked at the situation unfolding. He looked to his wound again. Inside the banana-themed helmet, he smirked.

He remembered exactly how he got that stab wound.

With a wave of his hand, two Cracks unzipped as a Deer and Longhorn Inves came out of them. He pointed to Hase and the two ran towards the rider. Hase blocked the Inves with his spear, but the combined strength of two evolved Inves was too much for him and they basically were pushing him off the stage.

" **W-what the!? How did you do that?** " Hase asked.

" **You're dealing with true strength, Hase. It's time you learned what that means.** " Kaito said. As the Inves were close to pushing Hase off of his own stage, musket fire silenced the entire area. Bullets hit both Kaito's and Hase's Inves. As they hit, they transformed into golden ribbons that bounded the Inves and held them in place. Kyouko turned to the source of the bullets.

"That's enough you two. I get that these Inves Games are important, but _do_ try not to kill each other over them. Now, shall we just relax over tea?" Mami stepped onto the stage in her own magical girl outfit, holding a plate and a tea cup. She motioned towards a table which was set up with three matching sets of tea cups and plates, as well as four chairs.

"Hey, Mami." Kyouko went out of her magical girl clothes and back into her normal clothes.

"Ah, Kyouko, nice seeing you here too." Mami said. Kaito just groaned, got out of his transformation, and sat in his chair. Mami poured out some tea as Kaito just looked at Hase, who cancelled out his transformation.

"I totally won that." Hase said.

"You did _not_." Kyouko sat down as well.

"Settle down. Why don't we just be one happy family?" Mami asked. Kaito held the cup and began to remember…

Many teams, all uniting to dance the night away and convince people that they will no longer fight… He bit his lips. He could remember a few of them, Zack and Kouta, and how he fought against them afterwards.

"We _tried_." Kaito got up and walked away. "But that just isn't enough." Kyouko just looked to Kaito and tried to get up. Just then, her phone buzzed. She picked it up.

"Ah son of a bitch!" Kaito turned around to look at her. "Team Arajin just took another stage from Red Hot!" She showed Kaito a graph showing the rankings of the teams. Team Baron was on the top, followed by Team Gaim, Raid Wild, Invitto, and finally Red Hot, though for a few moments before Arajin took their spot.

"Damn it! They're gonna gun for us next!" Hase said. Kaito just looked at the red kanji that made up Arajin's insignia. He shook his head.

"I barely heard of these guys…" Kaito closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "But if they wish to make their strength known, I'll gladly invite them to see _true_ strength."

* * *

"Morning, Kouta! Morning, Madoka!" Akari, Kouta's sister, said to the two of them as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" Kouta and Madoka said. Kouta sat in his seat as Akari placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and Madoka. Kouta cut a piece as he heard a familiar voice on the TV.

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOO, ZAWAME CITAY! DJ Sagara comin' to ya live!" Kouta let the pancake hang in his mouth as he saw the DJ recap about a Beat Rider team, Team Arajin, taking 5th place away from Red Hot. He looked to Akari as was washing dishes like it was nothing.

He began to remember a conversation he had with her regarding her views on the Beat Riders. Views that were so low, she wouldn't have the news of them playing in the background. That's when Kouta swished the food in his mouth. Huh… The pancakes weren't… _tasty_. In fact, they had literally no flavor. He didn't want to complain about Akari's cooking, but it's weird how there wasn't any flavor.

"Oh! Kouta! You're gonna be late for your job at Charmant." That line from Akari shook Kouta a bit more. He clearly remembered he didn't get a job there. He had so many questions, but he couldn't be able to figure them out. As he got up, he heard Sagara continue.

"Seems Yuuya's leading his team to victory!" That's when Kouta stopped. _Yuuya_ … He began to tear up. Why? Why was he tearing up?

"Kouta? You okay?" Madoka asked. Kouta blinked and looked at Madoka.

"Hey, I have an idea. You can go with Kouta. Charmant isn't too far from your school." Akari said.

"Oh! That's a good idea! Thanks, sis!" Madoka said. Kouta just froze as Madoka tried to push him. "C-come on, big brother!" Kouta's heart nearly ceased beating from her adorable voice, but he managed to comply, getting out of the house.

* * *

As Kouta and Madoka were outside, Kouta walked alongside the teeny pink-haired girl.

"… Madoka…" Kouta said five minutes afterwards. "Do you… feel like anything's changed?" Kouta asked. Madoka just stopped.

"… Yes. I feel like a lot has changed…" She just looked down and frowned. "But… I feel like the two things that's changed most of all…" She closed her eyes. When she opened them to look at Kouta, he noticed her eyes were golden. "Are us." As Madoka said that, the world around them soon began to be warped, images being blown away as the two were floating in space. Kouta looked into Madoka's eyes and saw his own reflection…

His heart stopped when he saw one of his eyes was now a bloodshot red.

However, everything stopped when he saw a woman in black clothes tackling Madoka. Everything turned back to normal, even Madoka's eyes.

"There! … I… Stopped it for now…" He saw a woman with long black hair, black wings, and a black feather dress pulling herself from a now unconscious Madoka. She turned around to Kouta. "… Kazuraba Kouta." She glared at him. "You're the reason why your world and ours fused." She gripped her fist. "If you hadn't intervened… My garden would have been fine!" Homura sent a purple blast at Kouta, only for it to be severed in two by a silver sword. Homura gritted her teeth. "Of course _you'd_ interfere…" She looked to the blue-haired girl as she was now dressed in blue platemail armor, a white corset, and a blue skirt.

"Kouta!" Kouta could hear Mitsuzane's voice.

"Micchy!" Kouta greeted Mitsuzane as he arrived to his side. "What's going on?" Mitsuzane just got out his Sengoku Driver and glared at Homura.

"Sayaka will explain later. Right now we need to stop _her_!" And with that, he pulled out the Budou Lockseed.

**BUDOU!**

As the crack opened, Mitsuzane looked to Kouta.

"Hurry up and transform!" Mitsuzane said. Transform… That was something he was familiar with. He took out his Sengoku Driver, hesitating slightly as he looked at the knocked out Madoka. Kouta instead ran to Madoka. Homura tried to attack him, but Sayaka blocked her with her scimitar. Kouta picked up Madoka and looked to Mitsuzane.

"Hold her off! I'm gonna get aid!" With that, he ran. Mitsuzane just growled. He could remember just a seething hate for Kouta… But that hatred soon mellowed out into a somewhat peaceful mindset. He just sighed.

"Kouta… You never change. Henshin!" Mitsuzane locked the Seed onto the Driver ( **LOCK ON!** ) and cut it.

**HAAAAI~! BUDOU ARMS! DRAGON! CANNON! HA! HA! HA!**

Mitsuzane's armor descended upon him and unfolded, creating the purple and green grape themed armor of Kamen Rider Ryugen. He took out his gun and aimed at Homura.

" **Kouta, I'll help you save our world!** " He said before firing at Homura.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, we begin a new fanfic. Yet another Kamen Rider Gaim/Madoka Magica fanfic. This is a fanfic idea from Bighead98, where the idea is just as the summary says. I took a few liberties with the premise he presented. I decided a brief prologue to express a bit of the premise would work.


End file.
